


Keep yourself together

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Back Pain, Bickering, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Headaches & Migraines, Heterochromia, Internal Conflict, Just a theory guys, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Balance hasn't been feeling well lately but he couldn't let they inhabitants worry about him so he keep it  to himself till it got to much One day.Bold- balanUnderline- lance
Kudos: 11





	Keep yourself together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a theory that was I heard in the discord server am in  
> Waring this is JUST a theory the game hasn't been released yet so don't get your hopes up

Balance was helping one of the inhabitants in one of the worlds that is him home after he finishes helping the inhabitants he wave them off his dark green hair with odd marking was tied to a low pony tail as he dusted his hands .

Balance sees one of the inhabitants talking to another inhabitant balance went to talk to them but stop short when he heard them talking... talking about...him,"Hey don't you think Balance is trying to hard?" One of the inhabitant said to the other " yeah like it kinda annoying to be honest' can I help you with that ', 'is there anything I can do to help?' " the inhabitant said in a slight mock of Balance's voice **'They don't mean that..'** a voice said.

 _'they see us as a burden...a joke!'_ another snapped once again the positive and negative side of himself started to argue to the point it give him a head ache he rubbed his head to quite those two " Balance?" A voice called out to him he looked over and see another one of the inhabitants" are you ok?, You don't look too good..." They asked a worry look on they face balance shake his head his heterochromia eyes shining " am fine just didn't get enough sleep that is all.." balance said _' we're not ok! Why are we lying? We work our fingers to the bones for these people only for them to talk bad behind our backs'_ the negative side snapped this cause balance to bit his inner cheek at the sudden volume of the voice .

The inhabitant look at balance with a worry look on they face " if you say so..." The inhabitant said with a slight shrug buying the excuse for now ' it just a head ache I'll be fine everything is under control.' balance thought as he went to help whoever needs help.

**_That Night._ **

**' everyone look so happy today..'** the positive side said _' they probably are mocking us as we speak'_ the negative side snapped. Balance lay in his bed clutching his head as he toss in his bed as the positive and negative side started to argue once again ' stop fighting... please! ' he thought but it seems they didn't hear him as the bickering grew louder and louder to the point he couldn't focus on his own thoughts.

Balance crawled out of his bed practical paralyze with pain to the bathroom lifting himself up the floor keeping himself steady on the bathroom sink with shaking legs and breath he looked in the mirror he grip he the bathroom sink as he felt a splitting pain which caused him to grint his teeth he lean his head back and slammed his head against mirror" Stop! fighting!" He shouted the two sides quiet down balance panted he slowly lift his head looking at the somewhat broken mirror .

" T-There...now I know we have our differences but we need to get along...for the sake of the balance...ok?" He said looking at the reflection his forehead was slightly bleeding a bit Balance didn't get a response he let out a breath of relief thinking the positive side and negative side were in agreement for once till a painful wave struck him causing him to lean forward and gasped he looked over his shoulder and look at his back he saw something move around under his skin at a rapid rate .

He gasped and pants as he grips the sink " what going on!? What are you doing?!" He shouted looking at his left hand as he felt a Sharp pain he see his nails grew to mildly sharp claws he gripped his head as the splitting pain returns with avengement he thrashed about as he screams and howl in pain the shadows grew and wrapped around him balance figure warped and tore in two leaving two figures on the floor one in a white suit the other in a black and purple body suit .

The one in the white suit got up with shaky legs " w-what have you done?!" He shouted looking at his new hands " I was done being silent! I was done being mocked!" The one in the body suit shouted .


End file.
